Blue and Yellow
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: To me, yellow roses don’t symbolize friendship. They remind me of you. And to me, that’s love. Larxene x Namine. -For WGreyB and a Valentines Day Tribute.-


To me, yellow roses don't symbolize friendship. They remind me of you. And to me, that's love. Larxene x Namine. -For WGreyB and a Valentines Day Tribute.-

WGreyB is deprived of Yuri! So I must remedy it! Lawls.

* * *

Larxene worked in a flower shop. She's not really the type of person to work in a place like that. But nobody else wanted to take her in.

Why?

She has a tendency to snap at unsuspecting people. For whatever little wrong they were doing.

Whether they were subconsciously biting their nails, tapping their shoes on the floor, bobbing their heads to some sort of imaginary music, or playing air drums with their bottom lip jutting out like some retard…

They were idiots, all of them.

Sometimes, she just wished they would get zapped in a lightning storm or whatever.

That way, there would be less idiots to deal with in the world.

Sure she was mean, but she didn't give a fuck.

There were the girls that giggled too much, the guys that laughed too hard, the people that ran too loud with their shoes and sneakers smacking the floors as though it was going to help them get anywhere any faster, and some others that just looked annoying and idiotic.

Like that girl in pink who giggles like a banshee on drugs. She must be constantly high to actually _want_ to wear that unhealthy amount of pink.

That guy with the orange hair that laughs like a baboon. Larxene wondered if the zoo was missing any animals.

The guy with the big yellow shoes that's probably five sizes too big. She reckoned that he was probably a runaway clown. What, with his big spiky hair and big baggy pants. He was just missing the insane amount of make up.

And then there're the others that just make complete morons out of themselves without even lifting a finger.

Larxene tried not to frown as she tried to ignore the guy who was tapping away their fingers on the counter top of the shop while she was 'busy' watering the plants.

The crinkling of paper and plastic just filled the air, and she knew immediately that Marluxia, her boss and friend, was wrapping up some flowers in a pretty bouquet.

She didn't particularly like flowers.

But it was an easy job and it brought in easy money. Couldn't ask for more really.

Marluxia, the guy with the bouncy pink hair, bought her a small flower pot for her birthday once. Just water it once a day and it'll be just fine and dandy.

The next time Marly went to visit her, the flower was not only dead, but it looked as though it had been burned and then run over with a truck five times and then thrown all over the place just for kicks. He vowed never to get her anything that needed to be looked after ever again.

It's a good thing nobody bought her a pet yet. Poor thing would've been traumatized for the rest of its natural life.

"That'll be $19.95 please." The pink haired man spoke as he handed the bouquet of mixed flowers with a smile while the other man pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, flipped it open, pulled out a twenty dollar bill and smacked it on the counter.

What a rude piece of shit.

"Keep the change." The man spoke roughly as he picked up the bunch of flowers and then proceeded out the store.

"Thank you for choosing the Graceful Bloomer!" he called out just as he pushed the button to make the till come out with a 'ching' and slid in the bill, "Larx?"

She tried not to roll her eyes, "Yes boss…?"

"You're watering the lilies too much." He pointed out as he closed the till with another 'ching'.

"Sorry boss." She rolled her eyes again and moved the can over to the chrysanthemums.

"One more thing Larx?"

She tried not to growl out her annoyance, "Yes…boss?" she asked through gritted teeth and proceeded to drown the chrysanthemums.

"Take a day off tomorrow."

"Huh?" she twisted her body away to face her employer and the watering can was now raining down on the shop's floor.

He ignored it.

"It's Valentines Day, don't you have somebody special to share it with?" he asked as he made a rolling gesture with his hand.

She grumbled out a very annoyed answer and went back to sink the chrysanthemums in an unhealthy amount of water, "…No."

She didn't intend on mopping up the mess she made from the floor. It's just a puddle of water. No big deal.

"I'm sure you do." He teased, "I'll give you a free bouquet if you tell me who."

"You wouldn't know that person."

"Ah! So you _do_ like somebody. What's their favorite flowers?" he asked as he moved away from the counter and started walking around the shop looking at the roses. "Red roses are too popular and cliché, but it's still good."

"Yellow and blue roses."

"What?" he seemed appalled by the choice of flowers, "But those mean-"

"I know what they bloody mean." She snapped and accidentally, or maybe not, spilled a little too much water on the poor chrysanthemums. "Yellow for friendship, blue for mystery. I like them because they remind me of the hair and eyes."

"But they might take it the wrong way." He warned a little as he started to rearrange some flowers around in the buckets that helped to show them off.

"Then screw them." She grumbled out and tried not to sound disappointed as she scowled and tried to hide the blush on her lightly powdered cheeks as she moved the watering can to the next flower over. The peonies.

"You mean, _screw_ them? Or just screw them?" he smirked and ducked the watering can that came flying his way.

It landed on the floor with a loud clang and proceeded to empty out on the shop floor.

No way in hell was she mopping that mess up either.

* * *

She tried not to frown as she walked in through the double doors of the high school that she went to as she held onto a large bouquet of yellow and blue roses wrapped in two layers of paper of the same colors and tied together with a single white ribbon.

She sneered at whoever gave her weird looks and threatened to beat the shit out of them if they as so much utter a word in her direction.

She was pissed, beyond belief.

Marluxia went over to her house in the early morning just to drop off the roses that she didn't even remember saying that she wanted.

He handed the bouquet to her, whispered words of luck to her and then winked before he turned and left.

She threw a ball-point pen which hit right on the mark of his ass and she reckoned she might get a pay dock next time, but hell, it was still worth it.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard the obnoxious giggles and laughs and gritted her teeth in patience and endurance as she trudged closer towards her goal.

She turned the corner, and more heads turned to see her and widen their beady little eyes on the bouquet of roses in her hands.

Screw them! Screw them all!! Not literally of course…

She ignored them as she stepped closer and closer to the group, to the person that she was supposed to give the roses to.

She walked past, but not before she yanked the pale and cool arm of her target and dragged the person along down the hallways despite the protests of the other people.

Larxene felt futile attempts of trying to get free clawing at her fingers. It was annoying, but she wasn't going to snap about it. But when the clawing stop and the light punches began, she bit back her insults and stared at the person instead, "Quit it."

"What do you want from me?" her voice sounded weak and pathetic, but fragile and delicate at the same time.

"Just be quiet and follow me." She demanded as she continued to weave her way around the school, through the hallways until she reached another set of double doors and plowed through it like another useless obstacle.

They reached the quiet grassy courtyards where some picnic tables had been recently set up earlier in the year.

She let go of the girl she dragged, and once she made sure that the other hadn't run away yet, she deemed it was ok to turn around and shove the flowers under the nose of the pale girl, "For you." She muttered out and avoided her eyes.

"For me?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, for you, don't make me repeat myself." She snapped and regretted it just a little.

"…What for?" she asked quietly.

She suppressed the growl that threatened to escape her throat and felt it melt away when cool, timid fingers reached up for the flowers and brushed her hand. She sucked in a deep breath and sighed, "Valentines day."

"Oh."

Larxene couldn't tell if it was a disappointed kind of 'Oh' or if it meant something else.

Once she felt that the other girl had a good hold of the flowers, she decided to let go, "In case you were wondering," and Larxene didn't know why she was clarifying, "I picked those roses not because of their meanings, but because the yellow reminds me of your hair and the blue reminds me of your eyes." She wondered why she felt so sappy all of a sudden.

There was silence, and for a minute there, Larxene could've sworn she heard somebody laughing at her. Her eye twitched.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." She shrugged, hooked her thumbs in the pocket of her jeans and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait!"

Larxene stopped mid-step and turned her head slightly, "What?" seriously, she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, she just wanted to ditch school, turn up for work even though it was her day off, and earn herself some extra spending money.

"Can I…" she started slowly, "Can I stay with you today?" she asked timidly as she tightened her hold on the roses in her arms. The papers crinkled as she moved.

Larxene wondered if she was hearing right as she turned around to stare at the other girl. Ok, maybe she's not gonna ditch school after all, "What?"

"Can I stay with you today?" the pale girl asked again, her voice stronger this time.

As Larxene stood there, gazing into the girl's bright blue eyes, she wondered if she could get herself another job and spend all of her earnings on Namine. The girl who Larxene had always sort of liked because she never giggled too loud, she never laughed too loud, her steps were light and petite and she always looked pretty.

Larxene found herself left surprisingly speechless as the smaller girl stepped up to her with the bouquet of yellow and blue roses in hand.

"Don't make me repeat myself." The pale girl spoke quietly with a smile.

"It's not like I can force you."

"But you _dragged_ me-"

"That was totally different." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Larxene failed to realize the small smile on the smaller girl's face as she stood up on the tip-toes of her white sandals and kissed her on the cheek.

"My Valentines day present to you."

Larxene had always sort of disliked anything to do with love and especially Valentines Day. But she found herself contradicting what she used to believe in when Namine entered the picture.

"So…you feel like ditching school and hitting the ice cream shop?"

Ok, so maybe Larxene had been planning to ditch school regardless or whether she was alone or not.

* * *

Forgive me…This is my first attempt at this pairing…Feedback is much appreciated.

By the by, the title has nothing to do with the song, if you know what song I'm thinking about. I used it because it just _fits_.

But yeah…Happy Valentines' Day from me again!!!! Lawls!


End file.
